Desperate
by misspicklehatesbroccoli
Summary: "She whimpers and closes the distance between them, her lips moving against his with desperation, desperate to forget, desperate to move on..." Rated M for SMUT


**Danny/Riley, 'cause I like em better than Riley/Ben. And Derek Theler is deeelicious. And I'm kind of addicted to writing smut now so yea...  
Anyway I actually like Ben so I felt kinda bad making him "that guy" again but whatever I'll sacrifice him for the sake of a good story:) Little bit of backstory: Ben and Riley are dating (not for long hehe) and Danny has moved out and living in his own apartment :) Review please no flames xx**

The red numbers on his alarm clock read 01:34 and its really was too early for someone to be knocking on his door. So it's really very appropriate for him to be in a bad mood, and when he pulls the door open so roughly that it slams against the wall, the loud bang echoing around the apartment, he really shouldn't feel bad. He shouldn't but he does, because the small trembling girl standing in his doorway with tears streaming down her face jumps and squeaks in surprise, and lets out a hiccuping sob.  
"Riley?"  
"Danny!" She wails. He's to shocked to move for a moment, but soon recovers and pulls her tiny shaking form to him, stroking his fingers through her choppy blonde locks.  
"Riley, baby, what happened? What's wrong?"  
She either doesn't notice the endearment or she chooses to ignore it, wrapping her arms around his broad frame and burying her face in his chest and sobbing out, "Ben, Ben he..."  
Danny feels his expression darken and the long fingers wrapped around her arm tighten in anger.  
"What did he do?" He has to choke out the words.  
"Oh god...I can't even believe it," she cries. "He cheated on me! I thought he changed I can't believe it!"  
"What? He WHAT?!" He's yelling now and she looks scared but he can't stop himself.  
"I'm gonna fucking kill him," he snarls, pushing her out the way and heading through the open door, making it halfway down the hall before he feels her weakly trying to tug him back to his apartment.  
"Danny please," she whimpers, "I need you right now."  
He pauses mid-stride, frozen at her words.  
"You...you need me?"  
She nods, confused eyes shining with unshed tears. She needs him. He nods curtly before grabbing her under her knees and behind her shoulders making her gasp and squeal as he carries her bridal style back to the apartment. She snuggles into his strong neck sniffing and letting the tears roll off her face and onto his shirt. He struggles with the anger still in his system, but his Riley needs him, he'll have to dis member Ben tomorrow. He closes the door this time and sets her down on the wooden floor and watches warily as she sways slightly before crumpling to the ground, heaving out big choking sobs. He can't believe Ben would do this to her. She's the most amazing person he knows, how could anyone hurt her? He lowers himself slowly onto his knees and pulls her up into his lap. Her small delicate hands fist in his now damp shirt and she struggles to regain her composure, and he's looking at her with concern in his eyes and stroking her silky hair and he watches as her eyes glimmer and slide down to his lips then back up again. She's subconsciously leaning towards him  
"Riley..." It sounds like a warning, but for who he's not sure.  
"Yes?"  
"You just got your heart broken, this...this isn't the best idea."  
"Danny I...I need, something..." Her hips are pressing against his and he doesn't know how the situation changed so fast but he kind of loves it and hates it at the same time.  
"Please..."  
She can't be thinking rationally, she just got cheated on, but...but he can be exactly what she needs, even if for now, all she needs is for him to help her forget...he can wait for her, wait for her to realize he would NEVER hurt her...wait for her to realize he loves her.  
And so he tangled his long fingers in her hair and bring her face close to his, so there lips are barely a breath away and whispers, low and husky..."Are you sure?"  
She whimpers and closes the distance between them, her lips moving against his with desperation, desperate to forget, desperate to move on...  
His moan rumbles deep within his chest and he pulls her closer, letting her tongue enter his mouth and pressing his now painfully hard cock against her through his boxers. His hands burrow under her skirt and he hooks his thumbs in the sides of her cotton panties. He breaks the kiss trailing his nose from her lips to the spot where her jaw and ear meet and presses hot, wet, sucking kisses down her neck. She moans and squeezes her eyes shut and wraps her arms around his neck.  
"D-Danny!" She gasps as he pushes her panties slowly down her legs, tucks them in his pocket and lays backwards dragging her forward so her knees are on each side of his head. He watches her breath hitch, before lifting his head and taking her clit in his mouth, sucking and humming and making her cry out. He laps at her with expert ease and pushes two big fingers into her, stretching her.  
"You taste so fucking good," he murmurs against her core and she shudders at his words, rocking her hips forward.  
"I need you to come for me baby," he growls, curling his fingers inside her and she does, a pretty flush spreading across her cheeks and down her neck as her intimate muscles clamp so hard around his fingers he can't move them and her mouth falls open in a silent scream, and he loves that he made her do that. She shifts back so she's straddling his hips and grinds against him, her wetness seeping through the thin material of his boxers.  
"R-Riley, we d-don't have to," he stutters clenching his teeth against the pleasure, "I just wanted to make you feel good."  
She tilts her head to the side and simply pulls his boxers low enough that his cock springs free, and sinks down onto him. He grunts and his hips snap up sinking deeper into her tight heat. She scrunches her nose up and her teeth sink into her lower lip.  
"Danny," she keens, "you're...ungh...so big, I feel...fuck...feel full"  
"Fuck," he hisses as she clenches around him, adjusting to his big size.  
"Fucking tight," he groans and suddenly rolls so he's on top of her, covering her small body, shielding her with his muscular frame, thrusting into her achingly slow, crashing his lips to hers in a tender kiss.  
"Danny faster," she whimpers tearing her lips from his.  
"No"  
"What? Danny!" She whines.  
"No, Riley, I'm not gonna just fuck you against the floor like some cheap lay, I care about you, I need to make you feel better" he says.  
She scowls and arches her back, rolls her hips, anything to try make him bend to her will. His hands tighten there pushing her hips back to the floor and he stares into her eyes as he presses into her so deep he bottoms out. She starts to tremble. He's so tender so impossibly sweet and slow and _oh god_.  
He's so close, he can feel the tingling in his spine, but he has to make her come again so he presses his fingers against her clit and she shudders against him staring into his eyes and comes undone for the second time. He follows her soon after, filling her with short spurts of come. He buries his head in her shoulder, breathing heavily.  
"Danny?" She whispers.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I stay here, for a while, until I figure something else out?"  
He lifts himself up onto his forearm, hovering over her, and presses a chaste kiss to her lips.  
"You can stay for as long as you want," there's a smile in his voice, and he pulls out of her and stands up, extending a hand to her and helped her up, handing her her panties. She blushed and accepted them, balling them up in her small fist.  
"I'll take the couch," he shuffles awkwardly towards the cupboard where he kept his extra sheets.  
"Danny don't be silly, we just had sex we can share a bed for one night, I can get my camper bed from Ben's...sometime soon..."  
He wants to protest, correct her words to _made love_, but he stays silent as he follows her to the bedroom. They crawl under the covers and they stare into each other's faces until they fall asleep.


End file.
